


CAROL'S CAKES

by Reylohope



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Finn and Poe got married, Fluff, M/M, Rey and Rose own a bakery, Soft Ben, reylo au, very minor smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 07:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15480234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylohope/pseuds/Reylohope
Summary: After running into each other the morning after an eventful night, Rey and Ben must endure an awkward but promising conversation.





	CAROL'S CAKES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthcarol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcarol/gifts).



> A special thank you to Carol, love ya<3, and to Catey and all of your wonderful tips and suggestions:).

**_Ben_ **

He didn't know why he was rushing to work, he was never _ever_ late and he could take his sweet time walking there and he'd still have ten minutes to spare. This early in the dark morning, the sidewalk wasn't crowded with people yet and most shops were closed. He passed by a closed antique shop, a closed burger joint, and a closed art gallery until he reached a dimly illuminated Bakery. He almost decided to just keep strolling, but he looked inside the shop anyway and caught sight of someone, a woman, working inside, setting everything up for the day. He hadn't noticed that his steps had slowed until he had stopped and used his pointer finger to tap on the window. _It was her._

\--------

**_Rey_ **

Rey had been working harder than ever this past month, their growing popularity had ensured that they were booked for almost every wedding within an 80 mile radius of her bakery. She was running on very little sleep from the night before and was feeling a bit hungover. She had been invited to a wedding after becoming close friends with the couple she was making a cake for. But she stayed a little too late and forgot that the next morning, she and Rose needed to show up super early at the bakery for preparations since their cakes were in such high demand. Immediately after setting heavy stacks of flour in the kitchen, she heard a soft tap on the window. _Ughh someone already? We're not even open yet!_ Slowly she looked up, ready to point to the "closed" sign when she saw _him_.

\--------

**_Ben_ **

He glanced around as she walked toward the door. "Hi..." she said upon opening the door with a dazed smile on her face.

"Hi, I was just- walking by and saw your uh- bakery and noticed you were- inside." He figured that was probably a good time to stop talking, but she just kept smiling. "I don't know if you remember, I'm B-"

"Ben." she finishes for him. "Rey." she says as she extends her hand towards his. "I don't believe we've properly met." She says. He reaches for her hand and at the moment of contact, his brain decides to pull up last night's details of pushing her against the wall with his lips and entire body on her, his hands loving the feel of her waist, face, shoulders, and breasts, all while his newlywed friends were celebrating their day by dancing. He tries his best to hide the blush that he's sure is on his face by looking down. But one glance at her face and _he's sure she felt it too, right?_ She almost looks mesmerized by him, and until now he hadn't realized that she's right, _they hadn't properly met._

\--------

**_Rey_ **

"Rey" she said and extended her hand toward him. And at the touch of his hand, a jolt ran up her arm, as the most vivid of memories played out in her mind. Lips locked in a passionate kiss, having to break it to ask what his name was, only to moan it and begin kissing again. They had both drank a bit too much wine and she only vaguely remembered what happened last night, and she knew she enjoyed it but she didn't know just how much, _until now._

She was almost afraid that he didn't feel it too, that he might have forgotten. But when he looked up from the floor and locked eyes with her, a rush of blood evident in his cheeks and a little, embarrassed smile on his lips, she realized that he must feel exactly the same. _He surely felt the energy trapped in between their clasped hands, right?_

His gaze at her slowly became intense and bright, like a wildfire at midnight and letting go of his hand took every bit of will power she had. Rubbing flour off of her hands on her apron, she managed a small smile and a warm "Come in".

God, what is this man doing to her emotions? She hadn't blushed, or felt this nervous around a guy since, well, since highschool. _What was happening to her?_

\---------

**_Ben_ **

Time stretched as they stared into each other's eyes for mere milliseconds, but it had felt like a small eternity for him. One he will remember forever, because within that small amount of time, he thought he had seen something in her, yes, something indeed, _the very same emotional storm brewing inside him,_ he thought.

His hand felt cold and empty without hers to hold. Exercising a lot of self restraint was necessary to keep from reaching for her hand after she let go. She wiped her hands on her apron and invited him in. He accepted, perhaps a little too eagerly but she didn't seem to notice.

Once inside, there was a second of awkward silence, it was as though she was just about as clueless as he was on what to say next. Looking at her fair, but lightly tanned, freckled face, he couldn't help but smile at the bit of flour on her nose and cheek. And those eyes, those hazel green eyes. He hadn't noticed their color before, but in his defense, she kept them closed for the most part of their _encounter_. All he could remember, god help him, was her rosy lips, dark lashes, the freckles at the bridge of her nose, and the feel of her hands ruffling his hair. He assumed they'd be the same shade of brown her hair was. But there she stood, in all her hazel-green-eyed glory.

Clearing his throat, he bgan, "So, Rey..."

\--------

**_Rey_ **

Upon walking in, she noticed he stared at her as if meeting her for the first time. She had to glance at the floor because she was becoming very aware at the burning sensitivity deep in her core and _ohhh no way! stop it get it together_. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she heard him clear his throat and ask, "So, Rey, you own a bakery?"

Smiling a bit at the question, she answered, "Um yeah, actually, co-own, with my partner Rose, we've been friends since I moved to the states and I've always had a passion for decorating, I just didn't know I'd be decorating _cakes_ until about a year ago, when we opened up this bakery..." She knew she was rambling but, she was feeling vagilely fluttery and lightheaded. But he nodded and seemed to have soaked every bit of information she would offer. Already missing the sound of his voice, she asked her own question.

\--------

**_Ben_ **

He chastised himself for asking such a stupid and obvious question, but she seemed willing to answer it, and in the best possible way. Now he had learned a few more things about her; Rose was her bestfriend, shortly after she had moved here, she and Rose opened this bakery together, and, cutest of all, she moved her hands and eyebrows a lot while she spoke.

He could listen to her voice forever when he remembered just how much he loved when it was his name making its way out of her mouth with soft moans. Blinking at her, he realized she asked a question. "So, how do you know the wedding couple?"

"Oh, well, mine and Poe's family have been friends since before we were even born and we had a lot in common as kids so we stayed friends as adults." She nodded. She seemed to actually contemplate the very vague answer he gave her. "And you?"

\--------

_**Rey** _

"...so we stayed friends as adults." _So he was Poe's bestman, right?_ Though, every time he said the word "friend" he seemed to have a bit of an edge to him.

"And you?"

She was expecting that one. "Well, when Finn came in months prior to wedding to discuss the cake, we found out we had a lot in common and he introduced me to Poe one day, and then I introduced them to Rose and we all got along really well. So next thing I knew, Rose and I were invited to the wedding and we even made plans to hang out after the their honeymoon." She knew she was rambling again, but she couldn't help smiling wide at the thought of her bestfriends happy and in love.

"So you, uh, work around here?" She asked taking in his tie and tucked-in shirt. "Oh, yeah, yes I ..do" "Oh" She nodded with a smile

\--------

**_Ben_ **

"Oh" she said in return, noticing her smile, all he could do was stare and smile back.

"Uh listen, I-"

"Well, I was-" They said at the same time.

"You go fir-"

"Okay you fi-" He thinks he let out a low laugh, but he couldn't be sure because he was too focused on _her_ laugh. And it was the most genuine, heart warming, ear pleasing, beautiful thing. And it was the first time he had ever heard it, he realized. It was like staring at a sunrise- _god, no, that was so cliché, it wasn't like the sun. It was like.. A star. 10 stars, no... 20 maybe, 25 stars?_ Hmm, he was.. never great at poems. All he knew was he couldn't take his eyes off her.

It wasn't until he realized she blushed and was avoiding his eyes that he decided to just forget the whole thing, he should just not ask her out, apologize for just showing up and then leave.

"Okay, what were you going to say?" He asks, letting her dismiss him or tell him that she has a boyfriend or whatever.

"No, you first." She smiled.

"That's oka-"

"No, nono no, I insist" she said, waving her hands.

"I, uh.." _Crap, what did he say, he was thinking about asking her out but..._ "I was just saying, I.. Better get going.. You know, to work."

"Oh.." She uttered, surprisingly sounding a bit disappointed.

\--------

**_Rey_ **

"I.. Better get going.. You know, to work."

"Oh.." She trailed off. She had to admit she was pretty disappointed by this, but it was for the better, she guessed. She would have loved to take him to some of her favorite places that she discovered since moving here in the past year. But.. He didn't seem to feel the same, apparently.

"But what were you going to say?" He inquired.

"Oh! I was saying that-" _what was she gonna say? "Oh hey you don't want anything to do with me but I'd like to take you out!" Or " Wow you're super hot, you might not like me back, but can I just stare at you a while longer?_ " Glancing down at her watch, (only a little over 5 minutes has passed, huh.) she decided to say the same as him.

"I gotta get back, to preparing everything for the day, super busy.. you know.. Yeah."

"Oh right, right." And he seemed to sound a bit disappointed himself. probably just trying to let her down easy. But there was sincerity in his eyes, she noticed.

\--------

_**Ben** _

"...super busy.. you know.. Yeah."

"Oh right, right." He said. _His turn to be disappointed_ , he thought. This whole conversation slowly got worse and he just ruined any chance he had at an actual relationship with this girl. She smiled politely at him. _Must be waiting for me to leave, for fucks sake, you're just wasting her time._

"Okay well, I'll get going, it was nice to meet you." Giving a small wave with his left hand before turning away from her and taking a step towards the door.

\--------

**_Rey_ **

She didn't know what to do. She hardly knew anything about this man, _except that he was an excellent kisser,_ and yet, she couldn't bear the thought of just letting him walk away. _But it's not like I can do anything about it!_ He obviously didn't seem as interested in her as she was in him. She decided to just let him go _, cause if she didn't, she'd technically be holding him hostage so..._

Time stretched as he took the five steps necessary to reach the door. _I'm surprised he's not running away,_ she mused. When he reached for the door handle, there was the tiniest bit of hesitation, and she almost managed to convince herself that she only imagined it. _Almost..._

He glanced back at her and she noticed the hopeful but desperate look in his eyes. Something about him called to her. She bit her lip and he was half way out the door, when she knew what to do.

\--------

**_Ben_ **

Brushing the door handle with his fingertips, he thought about last night, he thought about her and the lavender-vanilla smell of her hair mixed with the fruity-flowery scent of her perfume, the taste of red wine on her lips, the feel of her soft, skinny fingers interlaced with his. He had really enjoyed everything about her, and glancing back at her, with hope that last night wouldn't be their last night, he saw she was just looking at him with.. a mix of emotions he couldn't decipher, maybe confusion and.. desperation? _Probably just waiting for you to leave, who the fuck takes this long to open a door?_ And with that he stepee outside.

\--------

**_Rey_ **

Biting her lip almost to the point of breaking skin, she lunged forward, not being able to suppress her thoughts any longer, "Wait!" She yelled as her hand gripped his forearm. She blushed at the touch, and then blushed at the fact that she blushed for a simple touch,  _considering they've done a lot more than touch. I_ mages of last night then bounced around in her head.

"I- I was wondering, if you'd like to go out for some coffee... or tea." Realizing he wasn't even smiling, she stared at her hands and continued, "Or not if you're too busy. Or if you... Don't want to" She looked up and stopped fumbling with her hands for that last part. And still seeing almost no reaction except a deep stare, she finished with, "That's fine..too"

\--------

**_Ben_ **

He saw all the little nervous gestures she did while asking him out... _on a date_? The lip biting, the hand fumbling, the shoe shuffling, and.. God, if he wasn't already in love with her... "No, I- I'd love to"

She seemed to have taken a tiny breath of relief in, instead of sighing like other people..? And he knew, if he wasn't already in love, he would be soon. She smiled and took her hand off of his forearm, looking at it as if wondering how it got there.

Suddenly, she hopped up and speed-walked away from him toward the counter and then returned with a business card in her hand. "That's my cell there..." She stated, pointing at the bottom right corner of the card.

"Okay, how about, tea? Next... Friday?" That was way to far from today and it's seemed like forever until next Friday. He didn't want to come off as too eager, but he couldn't help but _being_ too eager. _A week? Really you can't wait a week?_

\--------

_**Rey** _

"Next... Friday?" He asked, seeming unsure, was it too late to back out now? To spare him the the embarrassment at having to turn her down right after their first and only date? But before she could make sense of these thought swirling around in her brain, she blurted out "I- I'm off tomorrow... If that's okay, if not then that's no prob-"

"No, not at all, that's perfect."

\--------

_**Ben** _

Giving him a smile that could set stars on fire.  _What? Stop trying already, you're failing miserably at poetry._  

She nodded, "Okay then, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, Rey." He said at her with a warm smile.

"Bye, Ben." She said in that adorable accent.

"Rey! Can you come help me unload the supplies, please!" A voice from within the kitchen yelled.

"Ah, and there's Rose," she explained. Turning her head towards the kitchen, she yelled back, "Okay I'll be right there!"

"Well I better go." She mumbled, nodding to the loud clanking in the kitchen. "It was really nice meeting you."

"And you, Rey." And with that he walked out of the door, looking back a second later to see her smile at him through the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you so much for reading, this was my first fic so I'd love to hear your thoughts, likes and dislikes, if you will, thank you:)


End file.
